Star Warrior Festival
The is an event that occurs once every year and it is a friendly competition between six schools within the borders of Oraculum Kingdom: Seidōkan Kenjutsu Academy, Saint Michael's Academy of Archery, Lotus Taijutsu Academy, Eagle's Crest Academy, Academy of the Mind's Eye, and Doctrina Academy of the Sciences. Types of Festas There are three main types: the tag-team , the teams comprised of five or six members and the solo . Lindwurm Festa The Lindwurm Festa, also known as the Lindwurs Festa, is the first of the three Festas to be held. The tournament is in the winter. Contestants enter as individuals and are matched with other individuals. They fight each other until their school emblem is broken or one of them loses consciousness. The finals will be held in the castle where a huge assembly of students gather to watch. Once the Festa has concluded, the victor earns the title as the strongest of the students until the next Lindwurm and will earn points for their school. Phoenix Festa The Phoenix Festa is the second of the three Festas to be held although it interchanges with the Gryps. The tournament is split into two parts: the preliminaries and the main tournament. They are all held in the summer. There are usually at least 250 pairs of students who participate. The preliminaries whittle them down to the best 32 tag teams. A new tournament is created with the six Student Council Presidents deciding the lineups. As with the Lindwurm, the finals will be held inside of the castle where more students, including some of the contestants who lost, will be watching. The winning tag team will get a trophy and earn points for their school. Gryps Festa The harshest Festa is the Gryps Festa, held in the autumn. Five students form a team with one of them being the team leader. Upon deciding on a name, the team is entered into the Gryps. A random lineup of teams is created. Three teams square off against each other in a battle royale. This same setup is used for all the other teams. The Gryps has an additional way to lose: if the team leader's badge has been destroyed or are knocked unconscious, the team he/she is responsible for has lost. Five blocks will have been set up and once the final five have been decided, the most brutal battle royale is held. These 25 students fight each other with an every-man-for-himself attitude. The Gryps is won if there is one student left or a team leader is left. As with the other two Festas, the winning team gets a trophy and points for their school. Known Festas First Lindwurm Festa Contestants *Kirin - Seidōkan Academy; Page One; Rank #1 *Aisaka Uchiha - Seidōkan Academy; Page One; Rank #8 *Seidenki Waka - St. Sebastian's Academy; Page One; Rank #4 (Formerly Rank #2) *Otosaka Uchiha - St. Sebastian's Academy; Student Council President; Page One; Rank #1 (Formerly Rank #8) *Rakurai Waka - Lotus Academy; Student Council President; Page One; Rank #2 (Formerly Rank #3) *Kaminari Arashiyama - Lotus Academy; Page One; Rank #1 (Formerly Rank #2) *??? *??? *??? *??? *??? *??? Results TBA First Phoenix Festa Contestants *Kirin and Ayato - Seidōkan Academy; Page Ones; Ranks #4 and #2 respectively *Yuhara Uchiha and Aisaka Uchiha - Seidōkan Academy; Page Ones; Ranks #3 and #1 respectively *Otosaka Uchiha and Seidenki Waka - Saint Sebastian's Academy; Page Ones; Ranks #1 and #4 respectively *??? Results TBA Trivia *Idea came from The Asterisk War.